


Luck

by Sofie K Werkers (femgeek)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femgeek/pseuds/Sofie%20K%20Werkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is a very lucky woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly considered titling this story A Pirate's Wife For Me. Aren't you all glad I didn't?

She knew well before she married Will that his love for her would never be as strong as his love for the sea. She knew that, and she accepted it even when she realised that the sea and Jack Sparrow were inseperabely linked in Will's mind. He was a good husband when he was ashore, so his sharing Jack's bunk while at sea didn't bother her. At least he didn't have a sweetheart in every harbour. For a while, the arrangement worked well.

To years and three miscarriages after their wedding, she'd grown tired of Tortuga, so when the doctor told her she'd likely never have children it seemed to her to be a sign. Will did not share her views.

"Elizabeth, you cannot be serious!"

"Can't I? Why ever not?"

"Because ... it's dangerous! What if something happens to you?"

He looked at her with such painful earnestness that she almost gave in. "Will, I fear for your life every time you set sail. At least let me be there with you, let me chase the horizon too."

She could see it was working, though he still remained stubborn. "What would you do aboard the Pearl? We've all the crew we need."

"I'm sure Jack will think of something."

"I'll what?" Jack sauntered into the room, completely oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting a private conversation. 'Typical,' she thought, but for once she was grateful for his interruption.

"Jack, please tell Elizabeth there's no place for her aboard the Pearl," Will appealed.

"I'll do no such thing. It's bad manners to lie to a lady, especially one as beautiful as this."

"You're a charmer, Jack Sparrow, and if you keep flattering married women, you'll find yourself in trouble one of these days."

"I _live_ for trouble, dear lady." He added a flourishing bow. "So am I to understand you'll be joining my crew when we set sail?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, just as Will protested "No!"

"Seems to me like the lady has the last word, Mr. Turner." Jack turned to Elizabeth. "That leaves the small matter of sleeping arrangements to be discussed."

"Well, Captain, I assumed I would sleep wherever my husband does." She grinned slightly, letting Jack know she was in on the joke.

"Ah, that might pose a small problem. You see, I'm afraid I'm rather loathe to surrender my bunk to my first mate and his wife."

"Jack!" Will protested, horrified, and she laughed at the scandalised look on his face.

"Honestly, Will, I'm no shrinking flower, and I'm not blind or deaf, either. Don't worry, I'm sure Jack and I can work out an arrangement that's satisfactory for all parties."

"Don't I get a say in this?" He asked feebly.

* * *

  


In the end, it all worked out. Jack could be surprisingly practical if he wanted to, and Will eventually realised he had no say in the matter, and stopped trying. Everything was fine, until one evening when every rain cloud in the Caribbean decided to converge over the Black Pearl.

"Jack! What are you doing in here? It's my night."

Jack gave her a pleading look, and Elizabeth found it highly unfair that Captain Jack Sparrow, Scrounge of the Seven Seas, could look so much like a kicked puppy.

"Have mercy, Elizabeth, it's a torrent out there."

She relented. "Oh, very well, get in. Just be careful you don't wake up Will."

Old habits die hard, her nanny used to say, but new ones are easily formed. Nana'd been talking about reasons why Elizabeth wasn't allowed a night-light, not about taking her husband's lover into their bed, but Elizabeth found that the principle still held true. She'd married one pirate, and the fact that she now had two just proved how lucky she was.


End file.
